BOY OR GIRL?
by Vanuzza
Summary: el conde es un chico... o una chica! Este fic no es mio, el original se llama Dicussion, disculpen por no decirlo antes! .


Hola! espero se diviertan con este fic, creo que quedo chistoso jejeje

.·-"-·.·-"-·.·-"-·.

"Buenos dias, Detective Orcot!" le saludo el conde a Leon, que por alguna razon se sentia "ridiculamente" irritado por la voz de D "Acaso viene a tomar un poco de té" ofreció con una gran sutileza en su sonrisa

Leon se sintio un poco nervioso por esa sonrisa, intento ocultarlo, "No realmente Conde"

"¿No, Entonces es para acusarme de algo?" dijo un poco sorprendida pero aun con esa sonrisa en los labios

"NO!" dijo Leon enfureciendose "Rayos, no vengo para ningun asunto policiaco y mucho menos para su té!" dijo Leon tirandose en el sofa haciendo que Tet-chan gruñera "Cierra la boca, cabra estupida"

D cambio el rostro de muñeca china por una mirada entre confusion, curiosidad y desconcierto "Entonces... Dectetive querido, porque..." comenzo pero Leon le quito la palabra

"NO ME LLAME ASI, SABE QUE ES MUY MOLESTO?" dijo Leon con una cara de mal humor

La cara del Conde recupero casi de inmediato su tipica sonrisa "Es que usted nunca dice nada al respecto"

"Bien... pues ahora lo he dicho" dijo Leon con una actitud entre orgullo y satisfaccion

"Hmm, entonces..." comenzo D tomando un poco de su té "Porque esta aqui, Leon?"

El estomago de Leon se retorcio un poco al escuchar a D llamarlo asi, el no estaba seguro si en verdad queria que el conde lo llamara asi, pero UN MINUTO, era su nombre, DE QUE OTRA FORMA QUERRIA SER LLAMADO, OH MY GOD!

Muy desconcertado y confundido lo hacia sentir la formada en que D lo miraba, era como si el Conde podria leer todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, y lo hubiera llamado por su nombre solo para hacerlo sentir asi...

"PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE TU NO PUEDES SER UNA MUJER!" grito Leon de una manera que parecia se oiria hasta en plutón

El conde D no hizo mas que elevar una ceja mirandolo con una confusion

"Quiero decir..." dijo Leon encogiendose de hombros y poniendo una mano en su cuello, una muestra perfecta del desconcierto "Buen... usted se ve muy femenino... y pues... eh... usted sabe..."

La sonrisa de D crecio ligeramente mas ancha "No, realmente creo que no entiendo, que punto es que desea explicar?"

Oh bien, alli estaba otra vez, Leon sabia que estaba puesto como un idiota total "Bien quiero decir, que usted se ve, bien pues... yo crei que usted era una chica al principio..." Leon se dio cuenta que el mismo se metio mas en el embrollo "demonios"

"Lenguaje, Leon" D le regaño, pero sutilmente. Habia odviamente un brillo en sus ojos que marcaba la diversion que sentia viendo a Leon en apuros, algo que hacia que Leon quisiera estrangularlo "Entonces, usted dice que usted quisiera que fuera una mujer, eh?"

"No! es solo que..." Leon busco una palabra, la que sea que lo sacara del lio "Rayos D! porque no simplemente intenta entederlo, usted es alguien insoportable sabe?"

D tomo un poco de su te antes de responder "Creo que si, usted me ha llamado insoportable al menos una vez a la semanas desde que nos conocemos..." dijo D con un risa en su garganta casi imperseptible

"Bien, es verdad... rayos" dijo el en confusion

"Para de decir groserias, porfavor" D continuo algo con orgullo "Usted no es ciertamente el primer tipo que le paresco atractivo"

Leon farfulló como un pescado fuera del agua "Espere! nunca dije que me parecio atractivo, Dios, usted tiene un orgullo del tamaño de Miami, es solo que ese vestido lo hace ver mas femenino de lo que parece!"

"Cheongsam," D corrigio

"Si lo que sea, falda escosesa, kimono o cheong no se que, es lo mismo! los hombres no usan vestidos!" dijo Leon enojado como un pequeño caprichoso de 2 años

"Oooook, si, pero mi detective querido..." D sostuvo una mano para que Leon no le quitara la palabra y refunfuñar sobre ese apodo otra vez, y con una tentativa sonrisa continuo hablando "Como usted no sabe que soy una mujer?"

"MALDICION! ACASO ESO SIGNIFICA LO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO QUE USTED ESTA DICIENDO... RAYOS!" Dijo Leon mirandolo como si lo viera por primera vez

"Lenguaje, Leon" dijo D tomando un poco mas de su té

"Que importa el lenguaje eh?" clamó Leon

"No es agradable ser grosero" dijo el conde mirandolo con esa sonrisa que dice todo y no dice nada

"Expliqueme! me acaba de decir que usted puede ser una mujer!" pregunto Leon

"Mmmm" D ahogó sus palabras

"Bien, bien sabes que, si usted no me dice, significa que me ire" dijo él, creando una mueca de daño en el rostro de D "Asi que me tragare todos estos chocolates que traje" D dio un grito de asombro. Leon se sentia un poco malo asi que... "No, yo no comere esto! asco! yo solo los tirare al camion de la basura, que dice a eso eh?"

Conde D tenia mirada de haber oido que Leon planeaba un asesinato, sus ojos eran anchos con horror "Usted no lo hará"

"Cuanto apuesta, deme una respuesta rapida o estos chocolaste acabaran en el basurero" dijo Leon riendose un poco

D parecia que iba a llorar "Detective Orcot usted no puede!"

En ese momento Tet-chan estaba seguro que si atacaba a Leon era casi imposible que el conde le dijera que lo dejara en paz, asi que... eso hizo

"AHHH! D QUITEMELO! QUITEMELO!" grito Leon al sentir el dolor en su pierna

"No hasta que prometa no hacerle nada a esos chocolates" dijo D con mirara mala

"Me esta rompiendo la pierna D! QUITEMELO!" grito nuevamente

"Oh vamos, es solo una pierna, se podra reemplazar con una protesis" dijo el conde

"ESTA BIEN! LO PROMETO!" Dijo Leon casi llorando del dolor

"jejeje, Tet-chan deja a Leon en paz ahora" ordenó el conde al toutetsu

Tet-chan clavado un poco mas sus dientes y luego iendose con una mirada de reproche para D

"Ahora seguro mi pierna esta infectada y..." Leon recordó el porque del embrolló "y entonces usted es si o no una mujer?" dijo con los ojos mas anchos que cualquier otra cosa

"jejeje, relajase Detective, son solo ciertos rasgos que poseo, pero no soy una mujer" dijo D con una ligera risita

"Gracias a Dios, me asusto horrible" dijo el

"Enserio? crei que dijo que me deseaba como mujer" dijo D

"No quise decir eso!"

"ah no?"

"NO!" Grito Leon, golpeando el brazo del sofá con un puño "Solo dije que usted seria una mujer agrable, si eso quise de decir... y quite esa expresion con aire satisfecho ahora!"

"Es que solamente..."

"solamente nada"

"Iba a decir que porque usted vino si no era tomar té o arrestarme"

Leon abrió su boca en la respuesta, pero encontrado él no podría pensar en cualquier cosa para decir "Bien entonces creo que me ire" dijo levantandose

"mis chocolates?" D dijo con esperanza

"Oh si, lo olvidaba" Leon le dio una caja pequeña roja "disfrutelos" dijo caminando a la puerta

"Muchas gracias Leon" dijo el conde dandole una sonrisa genuina

"Oye, apenas para asegurarme, tu eres un hombre verdad?" pregunto Leon

D miró a Leon por un rato largo "No Leon, no lo soy"

"que! D!" el grito de Leon se escucho por el universo entero

THE END 


End file.
